


Haunted Hope’s Peak (The Day Izuru Should Have Stayed Home)

by BloodyAmusement



Series: Izuru Kamukura Has A Life [2]
Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:39:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyAmusement/pseuds/BloodyAmusement
Summary: Away from this bullshit.





	Haunted Hope’s Peak (The Day Izuru Should Have Stayed Home)

—Hope’s Peak Academy—

 

Why the hell did he come to school today. The power outage was unexpected by everyone including himself.

 

Well the underclassmen were lucky. They were on a field trip at some waterpark.

 

Seeing his classmates panic, he took advantage of the moment to pull out his phone and opened his chat with Hajime.

 

**Me:** _Is there a power outage for you as well?_

 

**Hajime:** _Yeah._

 

**Me:** _Try and get to the Main Course building. Bring Kikyo._

 

**Hajime:** _Okay. What an odd turn this day took._

 

He got up and went over to the window to peer out. It was pitch black meaning that it was probably the whole neighborhood was probably in darkness as well as the schools. The dark sky was helping everything seem darker. The storm was rather ominous as well.

 

He really hated storms right now. His classmates were still freaking out and Yukizome was doing her best to calm them.

 

He saw Hajime and Kikyo making their way to the building and he gave a sigh of relief. He opened his classroom door.

 

“What are you doing weirdo?” Saionji could die and he would actually laugh at her corpse. She was so annoying.

 

“Waiting for my brother and girlfriend.” Who were coming around the corner at a fast pace and looked winded. Scared even.

 

“What happened?” He moved from in front of the door and the two collapsed on the floor.

 

“There...was...something...in the...hallway.” Hajime could barely speak. Did they just run up all those stairs?

 

“Did you both just run up all those stairs?” Apparently Pekoyama noticed as well.

 

“Yes...we did. We weren’t...gonna stay...with the spooky shit.” What the hell was the spooky stuff?

 

“We should check out!” No, Nevermind, we shouldn’t.

 

“Great idea Ms.Sonia!” Kazuichi stop thinking with your penis and be logical.

 

“Let’s go in groups of five! There should be four groups.” He sighed and grabbed both Hajime and Kikyo before moving over to Tsumiki.

 

“Please be in our group.” She was startled and jumped.

 

“O-okay, I-I am sorry you had to pick me! Y-you can draw on me if you w-want.”

 

“I picked you because I wanted to.” Ultimate Nurse title helped a lot too. If they got injured she was right there to help.

 

He also grabbed Komaeda who rambled on about hope and how lucky he was.

 

They all decided to go on different floors to search around.

 

Nevermind, Gundam, Kazuichi, Togami (the imposter) and Yukizome were taking the first floor.

 

Saionji, Koizumi, Teruteru, Pekoyama, and Kuzuryu were taking the second.

 

Mioda, Nekomaru, Owari, Mitarai, and Chiaki were taking the third.

 

That left his group the fourth. Also the farthest away from scary stuff.

 

Using their phones as flashlights, they set off on their “adventure”. He was in the back while Kikyo and Tsumiki took the middle. That left Hajime and Komaeda in the front.

 

They had all taken an emptied out backpack to gather clues. Like they find anything.

 

They decided to check out the classrooms and after the fourth classroom were all rather bored. Walking into the fifth room they looked around.

 

Turning to Hajime, he asked, “How’d you get out of the school so fast?”

 

“We asked out teacher and he said it was fine. It wasn’t like we were going to be doing anything.”

 

Huh. Well that’s that.

 

Sighing as they again didn’t find anything, he turned the knob to the door. It didn’t open. He tried again. Nothing.

 

He frown and pushed his weight against the door as he tried again. What the hell?

 

“The doors locked? How could that have happened, we left it open and none of us heard it shut.” Hajime and Komaeda tried as well but as expected they were stuck.

 

There was a loud scream from downstairs. Kikyo and Tsumiki jumped and they all looked down.

 

“T-that sounded like Mioda...” They all looked at each other uneasily.

 

“Maybe we should barricade the door instead...?” Hajime hesitantly spoke. They heard loud bumps. _From above them._ Kikyo summed up their collective thoughts pretty nicely.

 

“Oh hell no.” They all slammed into the door and got it to open.

 

“Komaeda pick a direction.”

 

“Left.” Away from the stairs but Komaeda wasn’t the ultimate lucky student for nothing. They ran in that direction only stopping when they felt safe.

 

“We really should have stayed together. Safety in numbers, you know?”

 

“Tell that to six million Jews.” They all turned to stare at Kikyo in shock. She raised an eyebrow. “You know I’m right.” Shaking his head, he looked back at the direction they had come from and knew that left was a good choice.

 

“Thanks for that Komaeda.” The luckster looked surprised.

 

“I suppose even worthless trash like myself is useful.” Kikyo opened the closet close to them and pulled out a bat.

 

“Nice. We can use this.” She pulled out a mop and took off the yarn. She handed it to him before looking for more.

 

“W-what are they f-for...?” Tsumiki looked as if she might faint.

 

“Weapons we can use to protect ourselves.” She pulled out a bottle and shook it. She gave it to Tsumiki.

 

“Spray it right in their face and the attacker should go down.” Grabbing another can and map she looked at the remaining two without weapons.

 

“Who wants what?” Komaeda took the can and Hajime the mop. Grabbing more cans and stuffing them in the backpack and they decided to go towards the stairs.

 

The walk was silent. He and Hajime switched places. They got to the stairs and found they had been blocked off.

 

“This is scary. Who or what is doing this?” They heard another scream from below. He wondered if they were trapped to be protected or to be picked off.

 

“Wait where’s Hajime?” The question came from Komaeda and he was looking behind them.

 

Tsumiki yelped and Kikyo hesitantly called his name. Nothing. They walked back and saw a light. Hajime’s phone but no Hajime.

 

“This is getting bad. We should call the others.” Komaeda opted to do so. None of the third floor group answered. Koizumi answered but she said it was only her and Pekoyama.

 

Nevermind had picked up and she was with Yukizome but she said they found Tanaka unconscious.

 

They were staying close by him however her phone was about to die so they hung up after saying good luck.

 

They now were walking to find Hajime. Girls in front, boys in back. Suddenly the girls started running and they hurried to catch up.

 

They found them kneeling by an unconscious Hajime. Tsumiki was checking his head and none of them saw how he was knocked out.

 

“Komaeda what do you think?” Komaeda knew way more than what he let on.

 

He tilted his head. “Pressure point.” Possibly. But now the question was who did this?

 

Hearing scratching against the wall, they grabbed Hajime and hid him behind the curtains. Tsumiki and Kikyo took the closet and Komaeda hid with Hajime to protect him.

 

He went underneath the desk and they all waited. They heard footsteps enter the room and heard the scratching on the walls. The figure was in front of the closet and the two conscious boys watched in fear.

 

They could only make out a dark cloaked figure. And then the saw it’s...hands? More like blades.

 

_Just leave the room. Leave them alone and just go._

 

He was relieved when it got bored and left the room. Waiting for a few minutes, he finally got up and slowly opened the closet.

 

_How the hell did it..?_

 

The girls were unconscious, Tsumiki slumped over Kikyo, the two in a rather compromising position. He left them there and closed the door.

 

Komaeda and himself left the classroom cautiously, looking both ways for the mysterious figure. “How’d it even get to them?”

 

“Sleeping gas maybe?” That was the best he could offer but it never opened the door and the only opening was the bottom of said door.

 

_So how the hell were they knocked out?_

 

The two continued walking in silence the only sound were their footsteps. They kept a look out for the cloaked figure, opening doors slowly as if it’d pop out.

 

The unearthly silence was something he never wished to go through again. “We could try getting out through the window?”

 

...They could but there wasn’t a ledge or many sturdy things to climb onto. But it was all they had so...

 

“Alright.” They went into a classroom with a rather large tree nearby which should hold either one of them.

 

“You go Komaeda.” Said person looked shocked. “You’d rather such trash as myself to—”

 

“Yes.” He cut him off swiftly and opened the window. The storm had calmed down but the sky was still dark grey and the rumbles of thunder were louder than ever.

 

Komaeda reaches his arm out and grabbed onto the tree. He leaned out the window more... _and was grabbed from below._

 

He grabbed Komaeda’s legs in a desperate attempt to pull him back as the boy screamed. He lost the battle however and the boy was gone.

 

A hand of reached up for him and he slammed the window shut, bolting out the room and heading for...something. He wasn’t exactly sure.

 

He hid in another classroom. He tried calling the princess and even the dramatic one’s phone since she was last there but nothing.

 

Trying Pekoyama, he was pretty relieved to see she picked up. He was quick to shut it off hearing a “Come out Kamukura-kun. It’s time for us to play!”

 

If he got out of here, he was homeschooling. Fuck this shit.

 

He stood up as he heard footsteps. He tightened his grip on his weapon. He wasn’t going without a fight. He would fuck whatever it was up.

 

He go by the door and waited. The footsteps got closer.

 

Closer.

 

Closer.

 

_Just a little more and..._

 

The door opened. He swung. The mop handle came in contact with something hard. It groaned in pain and he was about to beat it to death before-

 

“No no! Kamukura-senpai please! It’s just your underclassmen Makoto!”

 

_What._

 

He glared at the boy. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing creeping around in a dark ass hallway?”

 

“We just wanted to tell you congrats you won!”

 

_**What.** _

 

“What the hell do you mean ‘won’”? His eye twitched. Makoto laughed nervously.

 

“We kinda...set up this up to scare you guys.” Makoto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “I hope we didn’t overdo it.”

 

...He raised the mop handle again, ready to beat the crap out of him. Makoto screamed and backed up. “No no no please don’t!”

 

He just spent at least three hours of hell being chased and hunted down for what? How dare he tell him not to hurt him! He was going to murder him and the rest of his classmates.

 

He then started to rationally think again. “Where’s my girlfriend and my brother.” It was an obvious demand for him to take him to them both.

 

On the way, Makoto explained the entire day. Apparently the underclassmen had this planned for awhile and even got the headmaster to agree to help them prank his class.

 

They decided on the blade hands to make the scratching sounds in the wall. The black cloak was just a way to cover up the robot that was used.

 

It was programmed to knock people out with sleeping gas and stick around long enough to air it out and then leave. They had even gotten the pharmacist to make a sleeping agent that was efficient and quick to knock out in very little doses.

 

The blackout was due to them as well. Seeing as they’d get suspicious if it was just them, they’d knocked the reserve course’s power as well.

 

They hadn’t expected the storm but it added to the creepy atmosphere and worked perfectly in their favor.

 

He pinched the bridge of his nose. He had so many people to hurt after this.

 

“Why did you pull Komaeda out the window?” Makoto looked sheepish. “We couldn’t exactly let you escape so...yeah.”

 

He was done with freshmen. He hated them. He reunited with the rest of his class and soon the freshmen left after waking everyone up.

 

They were all laughing and talking about how they got them good.

 

“...We are going to get them back right?” Owari was the first to speak.

 

“Oh definitely. They are going to suffer.” If he had anything to do with it, he would make sure they all screamed and passed out in fear.

 

The class collectively laughed evilly. The freshmen shivered. “Are we going to die?”

 

“Probably.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
